


your wish, my command

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, pink haired fairy kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Kyungsoo found a pink-haired fairy in his closet.





	your wish, my command

It was an ugly Wednesday afternoon. Thick dark clouds hung in the sky like filthy cotton swabs used to swipe off grease from a vehicle car or from somewhere soot was collected. It was oddly dark for an afternoon lunch and laundry drying. The sun was nowhere to be found and a roar of thunder rumbled loudly throughout the sky. Apparently, thunderstorm was about to take a visit in a small village in Jeju.  
  
As a matter of fact, the wind was too strong, with a whistle-like sound that seemed to be trying to knock down all the coconut and banana trees planted around. Disaster was calling. Everyone was preparing.  
  
Kids who were earlier enjoying the cloudy and windy day, playing various kinds of street games were already being called home by their parents. Farmers, on the other hand, were already rushing to salvage what they can in the rice field before the torrential of rain completely ruins their crops. Villagers were hurrying to get to the comforts of their houses, but suddenly, unexpectedly, the storm brewed, as heavy downpour bathed the village.  
  
"Seungsoo!" The thunder roared along with the call from the living room. "Prepare the candles and matches in case of power outage!" a woman in her thirties instructed while torrents of rain knock their roof as if marbles were falling from the sky.  
  
"Yes mom!" the boy who was called hurried to the kitchen to retrieve the candles and matches.  
  
Opening the cabinet next in the bedroom, a tiny head with strands of pink hair creeps out from a layer of blankets, blinking his eyes in wonder on what was the commotion about outside, though he could clearly and deliberately hear the seemingly like onslaught of marbles rolling on the roof.  
  
A tiny hand stretched inside the cabinet, bright and wide eyes scanning inside the small four sides of wood. The tiny creature, meanwhile, stared right to the trespasser's eyes, registering his face momentarily. His image being scanned thoroughly and the vital features he has were sent to his brain for further confirmation.  
  
But the wooden door was shut hastily, leaving the tiny little guy in a pool of darkness.  
  
"Mommy, I got the flashlight!" The child announced with dripping pride in his tone.  
  
And it clicked in his tiny, but useful brain that that kid seconds ago, was the kid he'd been looking for.

  
The afternoon was oddly dark and the little fairy residing inside the cabinet prays and hopes for a productive tomorrow.

  
  
#

  
  
  
  
It was during the next day when the tiny creature was found, glittery pink wings folded as he curled on top of a cottony blanket, sleeping.  
  
He was snapped awake from a loud, "Who are you!?" from the kid the previous day, the same kid who opened the cabinet and who pulled out an object the tiny creature hardly knew.  
  
Flinching and whimpering in surprise, the tiny boy bolted up from sleep, and looking up, he was greeted by wide bulging eyes brimming in fear. "A-Are you a monster?"  
  
The little guy shook his head and hands in defence, "No, no, I'm not a monster!"  
  
"Then what are you?" The kid demanded sternly, hands on his hips.  
  
The little guy stood up and swallowed the forming lump in his throat. He was obviously nervous because his mission might fail. "I'm K-Kai. Just call me Kai. I'm a fairy," he said.  
  
A pause.  
  
"Fairy!?" The kid whisper shouted, leaning closely to the fairy perched on the folded blanket.  
  
Kai nodded to reassure him and to make it more believable, his wings fluttered open, lifting him up off the blankets. "I'm a fairy, believe me."  
  
Then he twirled and flew in circles effortlessly to show it to Kyungsoo. "See?"  
  
Kyungsoo was momentarily stunned. His jaw unhinged. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but as an innocent kid he is, his lips pulled in a fascinated smile, his two hands sticking together in a clap. "Whoa, you're really a fairy!"  
  
Perking up, Kai's mouth formed into a grin as he could see the fascination in the kid's eyes. He sighed in relief and flew straight on Kyungsoo's shoulder. “Are you still scared?”  
  
“No, I’m not scared. You’re so small,” Kyungsoo marvelled from the sight of a real fairy before him.  
  
"So what's your name?" Kai asked, dangling his legs as he perpetually sat on the kid's shoulder.  
  
The boy turned to Kai and said, "I'm Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."  
  
Confirming the boy's name, Kai's beam could substitute the sun's absence for that day as victory and relief washed him over for landing at the correct house he was assigned to stay at.  
  
"Kyungsoo, a pleasure to meet you," Kai said without failing to give Kyungsoo an elegant curtsey which fascinated the other kid.  
  
“You’re so tiny.” Kyungsoo collected Kai on his palm and he zeroed in his eyes on the magical creature. “You don’t mind me holding you, right?”  
  
Kai stared at Kyungsoo’s round eyes and he realized how beautiful they are this closer. “I don’t mind as long as you won’t hurt me, Kyungsoo. You won’t hurt me, right?”  
  
Kyungsoo sat on his bed and shook his head assuredly. “No, I won’t hurt you. Just don’t hurt me too.”  
  
“I will never hurt you Kyungsoo, because I’m assigned to guard you and to be your companion!” Kai beamed and then he scratched his nose cutely.  
  
“Really? But who assigned you to do that?” Kyungsoo was too curious for his own age.  
  
Kai sat on the kid’s palm and tilted his head to the side, making him look so adorable. “Our  _Luna_. She asked me to stay with you, guide you, be with you and grant you wishes!”  
  
“ _Luna_? Is she like some goddess? Like on those books my Seungsoo hyung reads?” Questions filled his mind and he did have a lot to ask this magical creature. “And wishes? But I don’t have a wish. Mommy told me to be contented of what I have. We don’t need wishes.” He sounded so sure and Kai was appalled. But that only proved that their  _Luna_  was right. Kyungsoo was too mature for his age, though it was not a bad thing at all.  
  
“Uhm, our  _Luna_  is our mother, not a goddess,” Kai explained with hand movements. “But, why don’t you have wishes?” As far as Kai knows, every child has a wish they want to be granted, but Kyungsoo was a different case.  
  
“Because I’m contented with what I have, no need for wishes.” Kyungsoo said and put Kai on top of his fluffy pillow. Kyungsoo lied down on his stomach and rested his chin on his hands. “Why don’t you ask the other kids for their wishes instead?”  
  
Kai’s bottom sank on the fluffy pillow and when he tried to bounce on it, he learned to like it and noted himself to do that later again. “I can’t.  _Luna_  sent me to you. I will take care of you, Kyungsoo and I will wait for your wish.”  
  
Kyungsoo poked Kai on the cheek and pouted. “Okay, but, should I tell mommy and hyung about you?”  
  
“No! No!” Kai’s abrupt response while waving his hands. “Uhm, you can’t. And even if you do, they won’t see me, because you’re the only person who can see me, because I’m tied to you.”  
  
“Tied? Do we have a string to each other?”  
  
Kai smacked his lips together and nodded. “We have an invisible string attached to our hearts that’s why you can see me. “  
  
“Oh.” Kyungsoo clutched on his chest, but pouted when he couldn’t see the string. “But I can’t see it. So, are you going to stay with me my whole life?”  
  
Kai poked his lips with his index finger and hummed in ponder. “I dunno. But for now, my mission is to stay with you and grant you wishes!” Kai nodded a few times.  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, because the truth was, and how odd it may be, he didn’t believe in the concept of wishes, though it was already given to him that Kai was a magical creature who could definitely make his wishes true.  
  
“But really, I don’t have wishes. But okay, be my companion then, Kai. Don’t hurt me ever.”  
  
Kai grinned widely. “Never. Kai will be with you whenever, wherever.”

  
  
#

  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon when Kyungsoo went back to his room after helping his mom clean their backyard. It was wet and muddy. Leaves, twigs and other trash littered the soiled ground. Some of the plants were even knocked off due to the storm that hit their neighbourhood yesterday. Some trees were bent. Some were completely knocked to the ground. And the sky was still dark, covered with nimbostratus clouds that indicated that the storm hadn’t passed yet. The rain would stop then would start pouring again. But since Kyungsoo’s mother was a neat freak, she didn’t waste her time in cleaning what she could in the yard and Kyungsoo, being the responsible child he was, didn’t have second thoughts in helping his mother clean. They only stopped just when the rain poured again.  
  
Kai was at the window watching the rain outside when Kyungsoo arrived.  
  
“I hate rain,” Kyungsoo informed and sat on his desk near the window. He rested his head on his arms while looking outside the closed window.  
  
Kai whirled around and jutted his lower lip. “Why do you hate rain? The rain is lulling, making you fall asleep.”  
  
Kyungsoo swung his legs suspending in the air. “Because the rain destroys our crops and trees and kids can’t play outside.”  
  
Kai kept on poking his lips, humming in deep thought. “Ah!” his eyes sparkled. “Kyungsoo, how about you wish for the rain to stop? I can try that for you!” Kai enthusiastically volunteered and he hopped on Kyungsoo’s palm when the kid straightened up on his seat.  
  
“No, you can’t do that.” Kyungsoo’s brows knitted.  
  
“Of course, I can do that! I’m a fairy!”  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head. “The rain will stop soon, so no need to use your magic powers, Kai.”  
  
Kai’s shoulders slumped and e schooled a pout. “But I’m here to grant you wishes, Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kyungsoo cradled Kai close to his chest which made the fairy warm all over. “Just stay with me, Kai. I don’t need anything. Just stay.”  
  
“I will always stay with you, promise.” Kai held out his pinky and Kyungsoo flashed his heart shaped smile as he took a closer look at Kai.  
  
“That’s my wish!” Then his lips landed on Kai’s little head. A course of warmth and tingling sensations swarmed both of their bodies, but they didn’t mind it at all.  
  
The rain continued to pour outside.

 

  
  
#

  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks now since Kyungsoo found Kai in the closet and it’s been almost fourteen days since they clung to each other, attached to the hip. Kai really did grant Kyungsoo’s wish to stay with him always. Though it didn’t require magic, Kai is willing to do it as he also became too attached with the boy and wouldn’t leave him unless Kyungsoo goes to the bathroom. Kai had been a puppy following Kyungsoo around and Kyungsoo didn’t mind it at all as he felt safe and protected by Kai’s presence.  
  
After the storm, the village was back to their normal activities. Farmers planted new crops again, fishermen hauled fish into the sea, children play jovially around and it was time to go back to school again.  
Kyungsoo was in preparatory school and he was already prepared to go when Kai was flying near his shoulder to ask if he could go with him.  
  
“Come on, Soo. They won’t see me. You’re the only kid who can see me, promise.” Kai raised his hand to indicate that it was the truth. “Please, please, please, Kyungie?”  
  
Kyungsoo gripped on the straps of his backpack and turned to Kai. His eyes were innocently wider and they were beautiful, Kai’s inner thoughts said. “Okay, just stay with me and don’t wander around or you’ll get lost.”  
  
“Yey!” Kai cheered and followed Kyungsoo outside the house where his big brother was waiting, all set to go to school as well.

  
  
#

  
 

The day care center at the heart of the village wasn’t that big and wasn’t that small. It was built to house one hundred fifty students, but because of the population rate in the village, it housed two hundred students in primary level.  
  
Once Seungsoo dropped Kyungsoo to school, Kyungsoo stealthily walked towards his assigned room without glancing or talking to Kai. He was doing a good job pretending that he didn’t brought a magical fairy with him who was currently flapping his glittery wings next to his shoulder.  
  
“Kyungsoo, your school is huge! Bigger than mine in  _Alona_!” Kai had his jaw dropping as he roamed his eyes around the playground situated in the middle of the two-storey buildings where the swings, seasaw, slide and monkey bars are and some kids were there playing.  
  
“Kyungsoo, aren’t you going to play? Look at those kids swinging!” Kai followed Kyungsoo to the hallways and they entered a room where seven quiet students are sitting, reading books, while some are sleeping on their desks.  
  
“Soo,” Kai called and blocked Kyungsoo’s front. Kyungsoo shot Kai an impetuous glare and was about to scold the fairy when he remembered that there were students in the room already. “Soo, let’s play outside like the other kids.”  
  
But Kyungsoo was hard to crack and he made his way to the far corner seat where there was kid wearing thick frames and seemingly talking to someone inside his bag.  
  
“Stop talking, they will hear me.” The student whisper shouted and Kyungsoo sat behind him at it sparked his curiosity why the kid was talking inside his bag.  
  
On the other hand, Kai sat on the wooden desk and stared up at Kyungsoo, arms crossed. “You won’t talk to me!” He whined, pouting.  
  
Kyungsoo put a finger on his lips to hush Kai and shook his head, silently telling him that they can’t talk in school. Giving up, Kai complied and settled at the corner of the table quietly.  
  
“We’ll talk later Xiumin-ah.” Kyungsoo heard the kid again at his front, but he didn’t dwell on it anymore as their teacher arrived and the bell rang, causing the students playing at the playground to go their respective classes.  
  
Kai couldn’t stay put in one place so while the teacher was making introductions with his assistant, Kai flew around the classroom happily, disturbing Kyungsoo who was trying to concentrate for his first day in school. And to Kyungsoo’s irritation, he kept on sending Kai hard looks, his brows furrowing. When Kai couldn’t seem to get his message, his fists clenched on the table and he burst out, cutting the silence in the room. “STOP! I said stop, Kai—“  
  
Then it occurred to him what he just did and Kai got scared from Kyungsoo’s outburst so he flew briskly back to Kyungsoo guiltily, but the boy blanched as everyone in the classroom had their eyes on him.  
  
One thing Kai learned in the duration of his stay with Kyungsoo was that the child hates attention. But now, he just garnered everyone’s attention and Kai felt bad for it because it was his doing.  
  
“Kyungsoo, are you okay?” Mr. Park asked gently, but there was something on his face that made Kyungsoo scared. “Who are you talking to?”  
  
Kyungsoo fidgeted on his seat, ignoring Kai who was standing on his desk, looking up at him in guilt. Kyungsoo’s attention shifted on the student sitting before him, and surprisingly, he gave him a soft smile and mouthed him,  _fairy?_  and that was when Kyungsoo nodded and turned to his teacher.  
  
He couldn’t tell about his fairy companion, so he lied. “I’m okay, Mr. Park. I-I was just,” he stood up from his seat, fingers twined at his front as he swayed from side to side. “I was daydreaming.”  
  
The kids didn’t laugh at him, instead stared at him as if he grown to heads.  
  
Mr. Park let out a sigh of relief. “Okay,” but the horrified look on his face was still evident. “Kyungsoo, you can take a seat now, but please focus on the lesson, okay?”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded his head and sat back on his seat and throwing a hard glare at Kai first before resuming on listening to their teacher. Sadly, Kai’s consecutive apologies were ignored so he just remained quiet the whole time, sitting on the corner of Kyungsoo’s desk and pondering on how he’d get the boy to forgive him.

 

 

#

 

  
  
  
Kai's chest was filled of dread and anxiety. Kyungsoo never gave him a glance neither a single word that would verify that he was not mad at him, but it turned out that Kyungsoo was mad and Kai didn't feel good as they were on their way home with Seungsoo.  
  
As they arrived home, Kai tried to talk to Kyungsoo, but his intentions were ignored, so he sadly went straight to Kyungsoo's room instead and settled on his makeshift bed on Kyungsoo's desk.  
  
Kai didn't have any thoughts of ruining Kyungsoo's first day in school. He was just too ecstatic to fly around Kyungsoo's classroom as the place fascinated him. The school was completely different from the school he attended in  _Alona_. When in his home, the school was situated on a tree, in Kyungsoo's realm however was all cemented and had various designs in the room plus the playground. But since he was too caught up with his own fascination, the effect had Kyungsoo ignoring him and that was the most painful feeling Kai had ever felt.  
  
Kai felt sick. Tears, unexpectedly, ran out from his eyes as he felt guilt and bad for himself for disappointing Kyungsoo. Because of this, he felt like he disappointed  _Luna_  too, so he closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness and he promised that he would never ever do something that won't please Kyungsoo at all ever again.  
  
"Kai?" The door closed and Kai opened his eyes and immediately wiped off his tears. "Kai, why are you crying?" Kyungsoo scooped the fairy on his palms with a stricken face, worry and anxiety morphed his expression.  
  
Kai sniffled. "Because of me, your teacher scolded you." The fairy hiccupped.  
  
"But don't cry. It makes me feel sad too." Kyungsoo sat on the foot of his bed, wide eyes never leaving Kai's existence. "Are you going to leave me now?" Dread laced his tone.  
  
Kai was taken aback from the assumption and he shook his head vigorously to say no. "Kai won't leave you. I am your wish, right? To stay?"  
  
Kyungsoo, despite his cool demeanor and mature stance on different situations, finally showed a look of innocence and weakness as his forehead creased and his lower lip wobbled. "Don't ever leave, Kai. You are my only friend, because the kids don't like me, so don't leave me. Sorry, if I got mad at you. But it was your fault. You were distracting me as you kept flying in the room, I can't understand what Mr. Park was telling."  
  
Kai bowed his head, feeling apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Kyungsoo. If you want, you can just wish for me to disappear."  
  
"Kai!" Kyungsoo raised his voice which earned the attention of his mother who soon knocked on his door and asked, "Kyungsoo, are you alright?"  
  
Kyungsoo held Kai close to his chest before answering, "I am, mom! Sorry!"  
  
"Okay, if there's a problem just go to my room." Then she fled.  
  
"Okay, mom." Kyungsoo sighed in relief and turned to Kai who had wet eyes from tears he poured out seconds earlier.  
  
"Kai, don't leave Kyungie, that's my wish. So promise me you will never leave me." Kyungsoo wished abruptly in a serious tone he could muster. Kai locked his eyes with Kyungsoo savoring the warmth of the words that filled his ears down to his chest.  
  
Smiling, Kai flew upwards and pressed a kiss on Kyungsoo's chubby cheek. He glided in front of Kyungsoo with his hands at his back and pink dusted his own cheeks to the tips of his ears. "Wish granted," he said softly.  
  
"Really?" Kyungsoo muffled a squeal of mirth and resorted on giggling quietly.  
  
"I already promised you that I'd always stay with you always, didn't I?" Kai shyly reminded and then he cupped both of his cheeks as they grew warmer. "My cheeks felt hot."  
  
Kyungsoo kept on giggling, pearly set of teeth on display. "Can I kiss you to seal the wish?"  
  
Kai's face morphed into mortification. "K-Kiss?"  
  
"I already kissed you before, so I think it's okay to kiss again." Kyungsoo pouted and folded his arms on his chest.  
  
The clock ticked. It was already time for sunset.  
  
Kai shifted on air, unsettled. "Uh..." then he turned his head up again to meet Kyungsoo's eyes. "Okay, let's kiss."  
  
Kyungsoo's teeth and gums showed from how huge his grin was, and without further ado, he leaned closer and pressed his lips on the entirety of Kai's face. It was a dry kiss, but Kai's whole body flared from the intimacy.  
  
"Kyungie..." Kai called and smiled. Boldly, he returned Kyungsoo's kiss as he, too, planted his lips on Kyungsoo's pinkish ones.  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"Promise me you'll behave in school tomorrow, okay?" Kyungsoo patted Kai's head with his index finger.  
  
Kai was cupping his red cheeks and nodded in compliance. "Yes, Kyungie, Kai will behave."  
  
"Thank you!" Kyungsoo beamed and caught his fairy with his hand before cuddling him on his bed.  
  
Kyungsoo was five when he met a fairy named Kai. Kyungsoo was five when he was thought that being a kid was not just all about studying and doing house chores. Kyungsoo was five when he decided what his first wish would be, and Kyungsoo was five when he sealed the promise of always being together with Kai and Kai granting it truthfully. And lastly, Kyungsoo was now eighteen enjoying his teenage life with friends, family, and of course with Kai who stick with him through thick and thin, through happiness and sadness and in sick and health. Now that he had finally discovered the meaning of his inexplicable feeling he had for him, Kyungsoo was ready to step all the way.  
  
"Kai," Kyungsoo called the grown up fairy who was sleeping on the bed of flowers on his desk, soft pink hair bobbing with his every move.  
  
Kai sat up on his tiny bed and turned to Kyungsoo. "Not yet sleepy?"  
  
Kyungsoo picked up some orchid petals littered on Kai's bed and nodded lightly. "Yeah. Still sleeping with these petals?"  
  
Kai gave a tender smile and hummed. "You gave me flowers and I want to stay with them until they wither completely."  
  
"I don't mind giving you flowers every single day, Kai." Kyungsoo gathered the fairy on his palm and Kai stood straight with his glittery pink wings folded.  
  
"I love every single flower. They're all fragrant and soft and it makes me feel at ease when I see them." Kai brushed his pink hair with his fingers and shook them to get his hair kempt. “too bad, the flower crown you made for me withered.”  
  
“I can make you another one tomorrow.” To the fairy's surprise, his head met with Kyungsoo's lips suddenly and his cheeks flared like the color of red hot chilli pepper on one of the dishes mother do frequents to eat.  
  
"You really do like kissing me a lot, don't you?" Kai said playfully with a teasing lilt to his tone of voice and cackled right after.  
  
“I do.” Kyungsoo's gaze was alarming to Kai. He felt all sorts of weird feelings inside his chest and stomach which became constant as he grew up with Kyungsoo.  
  
Kai saw Kyungsoo grew into a handsome, adorable, cute but manly man. He witnessed how Kyungsoo’s friends grew from only having Baekhyun as his only friend who had a fairy guardian too named Xiumin to being friends with other students in school too. Kyungsoo wasn’t the serious kid anymore like the way Kai knew him when they first met. Kyungsoo knew how to balance his responsibilities and social life now and that was because of Kai’s help throughout the years. And in Kai’s dreams,  _Luna_  would communicate to him and tell him how he’d been a good fairy guardian for Kyungsoo and how lucky he was that he was loved and taken care well in return. He was also told that he was lucky that Kyungsoo never took advantage of his magic powers and that how their connection had been stronger as years go by.  
  
It was a fast track of thoughts when Kyungsoo insinuated something.  
  
"Can you grant me my second wish, Kai?" Kyungsoo asked in the softest tone he could muster and it brought a zinging sensation all throughout Kai's body.  
  
Kai didn't have second thoughts but to oblige, nodding his head firmly, yet swallowing a huge lump from his throat before asking in his deep husky voice, "What is your wish, Kyungsoo?"  
  
Kyungsoo levelled their eyes as he said the words, "Be human and be my forever, Kai."  
  
And his wish was Kai's command. They sealed the wish again with a kiss and magically, Kai grew to the size of a human and he enveloped Kyungsoo around his strong arms. He smelt of flowers and Kyungsoo clung to him in return.  
  
"You really did grant my wish," Kyungsoo was teary eyed as he retracted himself from the hug and looked at Kai, cupping his cheeks and feeling his pink silky hair. "Are you human now?"  
  
Kai held Kyungsoo's cheeks back and his lips and eyes crinkled in bliss. "I think so too."  
  
Kyungsoo pressed a kiss on Kai's forehead happily, laughter bubbling out from his lips as he did so. He knocked their foreheads together and said the words he was very sure of. "Don't ever leave me."  
  
Kai closed his eyes as his face was tainted with a wide smile. He mumbled dearly, "Never. I'm always yours Kyungsoo, always yours."  
  
Kyungsoo answered the fairy with a searing kiss and dusts of glittery pink littered the air as Kai's last remnants of his wings dissolved into thin air.  
  
But in return, he got Kyungsoo completely for himself and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever gotten in his life. Same with Kyungsoo, he got Kai to stay with him always and they are both in love with each other.


End file.
